1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solid state lighting, such as light emitting diode (LED) lighting, and more particularly to an LED light fixture and a field-replaceable module therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs have advantages over alternative lighting technologies including the robustness and reliability inherent in solid state devices, the lack of toxic chemicals that can be released during accidental breakage or disposal, instant-on capabilities, dimmability, and the lack of audible noise. The cost of LED luminaires is being reduced with the continuous development of the LED illuminating technology. LED light sources can be adapted to a wide range of lighting applications traditionally served by conventional technologies, such as incandescent and fluorescent illumination, and such LED light sources can enjoy significantly longer operating lives than light fixtures based upon these conventional technologies.
Over the lifetime of a lighting system, for example a commercial lighting system, the expenditures associated with operating and maintaining the system can be significant. As lighting fixtures age and deteriorate, the light-emitting ability degrades and the light output per unit of consumed electrical energy is significantly reduced. In many applications it is desirable to utilize lighting systems which facilitate maintenance of installed light fixtures, e.g., to replace certain components and extend operating life. It is particularly desirable in such applications to provide lighting fixtures that permit post-installation replacement of key components that may fail or deteriorate before the remainder of the light fixture, without requiring removal of the entire light fixture. Such components are sometimes called “field replaceable” components. The improved LED light fixtures of the present invention address these needs.